


All's Fair in War and Mistletoe

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Meetings, Like it's Clearly Christmas but to keep it lore friendly, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Saturnalia, Short & Sweet, So it can be enjoyed irrelevant to the holiday, That tag is taking over my whole body of work huh, Though tbh mistletoe is the only really holiday thing in it, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: It started as a battle.Now it was an all out war.So what if the Saturnalia party they were at had a lot of mistletoe? So what if they only met under the doorway initially by accident? Now Gideon was determined to find that elf who gave really amazing kisses under every doorway in this Maker-damned house.Thankfully war is a lot easier to fight when your opponent seemed to be on your side.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All's Fair in War and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really _do_ Christmas anymore because of you know, the overbearing commercialism and the at times aggressive exclusion of every religion's holiday even close to it, the works, but I wrote this like two years ago and somehow never posted it? And even though I'm not big into the holiday itself I thought it was cute enough to publish. 
> 
> p.s since iirc nothing contradicts it I decided this is how they met in the same 'verse as my other Modern AU fics for them

It started as a battle.

Now it was an all out _war._

So what if the Saturnalia party they were at had a lot of mistletoe? So what if they only met under the doorway initially by accident? Now Gideon was determined to find that elf who gave really amazing kisses under every doorway in this Maker-damned house (it helped that he had a viable excuse; Leliana was holding a contest to see who found themselves under the mistletoe “by accident” the most).

Thankfully war is a lot easier to fight when your opponent seemed to be on your side. Every time the man went through a door to find him, Zevran (he had learned the name through a whoop in the background of their first kiss) was there, with his puckered lips turned up, slightly too eager to be a smirk.

Gideon leaned down to plant another kiss on him, both triumphant and frustrated. Sure, he had reached his goal, but if felt like the other was winning in the end.

This little dance continued all night, until finally the hostess (a mutual friend, Leliana) started to make closing announcements, “We’ve been keeping track of how many time’s everyone’s been caught under the mistletoe,” Gideon blanched, “And our champions are Gideon and Zevran! It’s a tie!”

There were no cheers or gasps, just a slow and expectant clap, as no one was surprised. He looked desperately across the room at the other, who look flushed, flattered, and gratified all at once. The prize for their achievement was technically a little goody bag, but Gideon’s _real_ prize was the smoldering stare, bruising kiss he received from Zevran right outside the front door, and the phone number that slipped into his pocket.

“Well, Merry Saturnalia to me.”

Zevran laughed, and Gideon knew that he had lost.•

**Author's Note:**

> Happy winter season! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
